


A place to belong,

by everydayforever



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Sassy Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, he deserves to be a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydayforever/pseuds/everydayforever
Summary: After the fall, Will finds his footing in domestic life.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	A place to belong,

The chill of a winter in the french alps was something that had luckily taken little getting used to. The language was something else entirely. Will had never put much focus into learning how to speak anything but his native tongue, so, at times, it could be a struggle. But Hannibal was fluent enough that he rarely had to worry. Wasn't caught alone enough to think it a concern. Though that didn't stop Hannibal from trying to teach him, on occasion. 

The memory makes him smile to himself as he trudged up the wooden steps, a bundle of damp logs tucked under his arm. They'd need to dry out in front of the fire for a while before they were ready to use, but, Will always made sure they had enough prepared. Chopping logs was near enough therapeutic for him at this point, the repetitive swing of the hatchet gave him time to think. That little bit of distance he found himself needing on occasion easily accessed with the excuse of a trip to the shed. 

Will's skin prickles and flushes as he steps inside, pushing the cabin door closed with his hip as he stomps snow from his boots. He leans down to drop the stack of logs, unlace his boots, and takes off his jacket, hanging it on the populated rack. He takes the time to make sure his boots are tucked away neatly before making his way to the living room. 

"Should be enough to last us the evening." He sighs, sitting himself down in front of the fireplace to start laying the firewood out to dry. Will doesn't turn as he hears footsteps behind him, instead choosing to revel in the anticipation. There are fingers in his curls then, brushing snowflakes free, and Will lets himself lean into the affection with a content hum. Hannibal's knee brushes against his back as the other sits down beside him, and Will accepts the wine glass that's extended to him, fingers curling around the stem as he brings the crystal glass to his lips, and sips the deep red after a brief pause to take in the scent. It warms him from the depth of his stomach, blooms outwards into his veins and seeps into his very core. 

"Looks like plenty." Hannibal's voice is like honey, close to his ear. The corner of Will's mouth twitches before breaking into a smile, and he spares a glance back. Hannibal's maroon eyes glint like garnets in the light of the fire, but he doesn't get to look long, as Hannibal's head sinks to place his chin on his shoulder. Will takes the opportunity to lean back into the embrace, eyes falling closed at the first press of lips to the back of his neck. 

"I should hope so. Think I might have gotten a splinter, doing all of that hard labour." 

"You poor thing," Hannibal's tone is teasing, and Will laughs softly, leaning his head back further. It's these moments, the time in which the rest of the world could melt away around them, that Will is reminded of why he chose this. Chose chasing Hannibal to the ends of the earth over stagnating in Wolf Trap. The moments in which he is reminded that he is adored, loved, hungered for. 

He inhales softly as Hannibal's arms curl around his waist, lithe fingers slide under the thick wool of his jumper and cotton of his shirt to trace the smile engraved in his stomach. After another drink from his glass, Will turns his head towards the other, presses his lips to his lover's temple. 

"Come to bed with me." 

"After I just spent all that time out in that weather, you're telling me we could have gotten into bed?" Will scoffs, his grin only widening. He settles to instead retire to the sofa, which is considerably more comfortable than the rug.  
And it's as he lays on Hannibal's chest, listens to the steady beat of his heart, and stares into the steam that rises from the log pile, that Will thinks, this is where he belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> After maybe... Five, six years, Hannibal is the thing to crack my writers block. I'm a tad rusty, so, trying to ease myself back into writing with a few little ficlets. Feel free to help me with ideas for other things to write in the comments, or give me a shout on my twitter @everydayf0rever if you feel like it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
